vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights At Freddy's
|-|Games= |-|Novels= Summary Five Night's At Freddy's is a series of indie point-and-click survival horror video games developed by Scott Cawthon. The game centers on the fictional pizza restaurant Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where the player must act as a night security guard, defending themselves from the malfunctioning animatronic animal characters by tracking their movement through the facility using security cameras. In the novels, the lore in the book is slightly different as well as the names and personalities of certain characters. The story centers around the protagonist, Charlie, who has been affected by the horrific events of the Freddy Fazbear franchise and is the daughter of the man who started the franchise. Power of the verse Video Game Due to the ambiguous and mysterious nature of Five Night's at Freddy's narrative, indexing their powers can be rather difficult. So far they have been implied to all have strength at the very least on the level of a peak human, with the top tier being Blacklight Ennard, who's heavily implied to have destroyed a vast majority of the cast. They are known for their stealth, capable of killing a night watchman with the company unable to find the body. They are really hard to neutralize or destroy due their sheer durability and due being possessed, most animatronics in the second game were in a state of disrepair and they still worked properly. Certain characters also possess blatantly supernatural qualities such as being incorporeal and teleportation. In FNaF VR: Help Wanted, a special hard mode is available, commonly referred to as "Blacklight Mode". This mode provides many unique powers to the FNaF Verse, including the creation of new counterparts for a few animatronics, fittingly dubbed the Blacklight Animatronics, which are in fact new entities in addition to the originals. The powers shown within the mode are as follows: *Creation (Creates new Blacklight Animatronics, Can create Weeping Angels-esque replicas of characters that move when direct eyesight is taken off them, Can create random objects within levels), Transmutation (Changes all instances of Chica's Cupcake to the Nightmare Cupcake), Statistics Amplification (Can make some characters slightly faster and more aggressive), Perception Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Can drastically reduce the player's size), Fire Manipulation (Can produce flames within an environment, i.e. FNaF 3), Sound Manipulation (Can generate random sound effects), Technology Manipulation (Can cause lights to flicker randomly and doors to shut and open at random) Novels Most novel characters are only slightly different or more powerful from that of the game series. Most characters peak around Street Level or somewhat higher. The Twisted animatronics, though seemingly inferior to the originals, can cause illusions and nausea. The debatably most powerful character of this verse is William Afton as Springtrap. However, he shows resistance to the abilities of The Twisted Ones and all of the abilities he had when alive. Supporters and Opponents of the Series 'Supporters:' *Zacmariozero *batman129 *Glitch Trainer MangleMan25 *HeadlessKramerGeoff777 *Starter Pack *Christian Higdon *EMagolorSoul *Crimson Azoth *xXJellyXx *Totallynotchewbacca *Jackythejack *Sans2345 *Walker21232123 'Neutral:' *ThePerpetual *Elvis Adika *Sigma the Terminator of Purple Monsters *Dreaming Serpent *DanFlsamual21 *Kuroiha *CinnabarManx421 'Opponents:' *GTgokussj4 *Ogurtsow *Ryukama *ExoSaiyan9000 *SoyHop *IvoryAS *TheLuffyPlayer *Yomi Schwarz *Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki *Penguinkingpin *Shadowbokunohero *ZacharyGrossman273 *VersusJunkie54 *Konaguna *Agnaa *TheArsenal1212 Characters FNaF 1 *Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie *Chica *Foxy *Golden Freddy FNaF 2 *Toy Bonnie *Toy Freddy *Toy Chica *Mangle *The Puppet *Balloon Boy *Shadow Bonnie *Shadow Freddy *Crying Children FNaF 3 *Springtrap FNaF 4 *Fredbear (Plush) *Jack-O-Chica *Nightmare *Jack-O-Bonnie *Nightmare Chica *Nightmare Cupcake *Nightmare Bonnie *Nightmare Fredbear *Nightmare Freddy *Nightmarionne FNaF: Sister Location *Circus Baby *Bidybabs *Ballora *Minireenas *Funtime Freddy *Funtime Foxy *Ennard *Bon Bon *Bonnet *Yenndo *Lolbit *Michael Afton Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Simulator *Lefty *Molten Freddy *Helpy *Henry/Cassette Man Novels *Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie the Bunny *Chica the Chicken *Foxy the Pirate *Michael Brooks *William Afton/Springtrap *Twisted Freddy *Twisted Bonnie *Twisted Wolf *Twisted Foxy *Funtime Freddy (Novels) *Funtime Foxy (Novels) *Circus Baby (Novels) Ultimate Custom Night *Rockstar Freddy *Rockstar Bonnie *Rockstar Chica *Rockstar Foxy *Happy Frog *Pigster *Ned Fred *Mr. Hippo *Orville Elephant *The Player (Ultimate Custom Night) *Fredbear *The One You Shouldn't Have Killed FNaF VR: Help Wanted *PlushBabies *Glitchtrap *Tape Girl *Jeremy *Devil Freddy Videos Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Book Verses